Epic Truth or Dare Hermes Style
by Creepyfingers23
Summary: When Percy is invited to play truth or dare at the Hermes cabin,he makes the biggest mistake of his life. Well maybe not the biggest mistake but most embarrassing mistake.
1. The embarrassing beginning

Percy's POV

I looked to see who sat down next to me it was the goddess of love , Aphordite, " well Percy Jackson, it seems that my meddling is not working as well as I wanted... do you know what I and going to do now?" she said I shook my head no and she smiled "What are you going to do?" She just kept on smiling and said "I'm going to make your love life even more complicated." then she started to glow I turned away and when she was gone I said "Shit!" and went to bed thinking what has she got under her sleeve?

I woke up the next morning and walked in to Annabeth who was about to faint and caught her before she could fall, after a min. I realized that I was still holding on to Annabeth. I let her go and took a step back and blushed. "Hey Annabeth um..., what's up?" she smiled and said "Hermes cabin want to have another demigod truth or dare, so do you want to go?" I thought for a second and said "Will you go to?" she smiled and said "Would you think that I would be asking if I wasn't going, seaweed brain." I smiled at her and said "Yah, I could go for that."

I got up and then the entire Hermes cabin came up to me and dragged me off to the cabin I looked over to see all the other half-bloods that had agreed that day to do truth or dare were being dragged off to my cabin I wonder when did I agree to that.

The game went on like yesterdays then they got to me and I said" dare." Travis looked evil and said " I dare you to kiss Annabeth Chase for at least 5 min. I swallowed and said "Only if Annabeth agrees." I looked at her and she nodded yes. So I swallowed and kissed her.

Annabeth's POV

Already three min. can't breathe but best moment of my entire life! For some reason I wanted this to go on forever! But everything stopped when Percy's hand went up my shirt. It's only been 4 min. I gasped and pulled back. Percy looked like his head just got dipped into a volcano.

Percy slowly got up and ran back to his cabin. I stood there for a whole 30 min. and Travis and Connor was just staring at me. I snapped out of it when Connor got up and said "I'm going to get some ice cream." Annabeth just stood up and ran to Percy's cabin. I thought to myself, I could really use that ice cream now.


	2. A Great way to Say shut up

Percy's POV

I feel stupid. Why can't I just be a normal person like everyone in Manhattan. Well not everyone in Manhattan but… oh what the heck I am still stupid.

I stayed in in bed for 30 min. until Annabeth came in. "What do you want (moaning )!" Why should I be talking like this, it's Annabeth in my cabin for peat sake. Ok now I am just talking to myself.

"I mean hey Annabeth…." I whispered.

"Hey seaweed brain, just wanted to know if you are ok."

"Look Annabeth the question here is are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just freaked out a little that's all." She still doesn't look ok though.

"Well do feel stupid. I shouldn't have done that all. I just got nervous because I really really like you and I'm so…."

You want to know why I paused because Annabeth just smacked her lips onto mine. It went on for 10 seconds, then she pulled back.

"Well then Wise girl, that was a great way to tell me to shut up."

"Thanks now you want to come back to the Hermes cabin to play more truth or dare? Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, and Grover going to play."

" I'll only go if you go." I said bravely.

"Would you think that I would be asking if I wasn't going, seaweed brain." She smilied.

"You could have just said yes."

"Then yes."

So me and Annabeth walked back to the Hermes cabin holding hands.


	3. Nico likes who?

Percy's POV

When me and Annabeth walked back into the Hermes cabin we saw all of our friends sitting down eating ice cream. Everyone was having a great time, but when they all saw me and Annabeth their mouths dropped to the floor.

Connor stood up and wacked me on the back and said, "What happened to you two?"

I punched Connor and said, "Nothing!"

Everyone sat on the floor and we continued our next game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, Nico.

"Um truth I guess."

"Ok um…. Uh… oh I got it. Nico, who do you like?"

Everyone stared at Nico.

"Well um, no one….."

Grover stood up, "HE IS LYING I CAN TELL!"

Nico pulled Grover's goat horn.

"URG OK IT'S THALIA OK IT'S THALIA!"

Everyone stared at Thalia, and she looked as red as blood. Wow! I can't believe Nico likes Thalia.

Nico turned to Thalia, and asked "Truth or Dare"

Thalia looked up, "dare"

Ok I thought, this going to be interesting. Nico always has the dirtiest dares, and Thalia never thought about that.


	4. Thalia's Turn

Nico's POV:

"Thalia, I dare you to walk into the Ares cabin, naked while singing the whole entire song Boyfriend by Justin Bieber."

"WHAT THE (cuss)!" Thalia screamed.

Percy laughed and said, "Thalia you going to have to do it, or else you have to lick Chiron's bear butt."

Thalia stood up. "When did you guys come up with that rule?"

Travis sighed. "When you got here, didn't you pay attention when we where explaining the rules?"

"Maybe…"

"OK FINE I WILL DO IT, BUT WHEN I GET BACK NICO, I'M GOING TO LITERALLY RIP YOUR VAIN OUT OF YOUR FOREHEAD AND HANG YOU WITH IT!"

I turned pale. Thalia walked out of the cabin got undressed and headed to the Ares cabin.

I saw everthing.

When she got there she yelled, "HEY KID'S OF ARES, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" She started to sing.

[Verse 1]  
"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two

[Pre-Chorus]  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

[Verse 2]  
Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Light year fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

[Pre-Chorus]  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

[Bridge]  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend!"

Clarisse almost punched Thalia in the face but she got away. She got dressed, and when when Thalia got back she saw everyone clapping, she bowed.

I looked at Thalia and grinned. "Nice job….."

"Shut up Nico. Oh and by the way Nico say your last words to your vain."


End file.
